


Captured!

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: I don't even know what to tag this with, I seriously don't know how to tag this I just wanted to contribute alkdshlksdhl, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Quickstrike has managed to capture Depth Charge, and Rampage is honestly surprised.
Relationships: Depth Charge/Quickstrike/Rampage
Kudos: 13





	Captured!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniconsuffrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/gifts).



> I am all here for rare pair hell and will gladly help out XD

Rampage was absolutely stunned. With his life experiences, well, it was really hard to catch him off guard, but _this_ absolutely took the oil cake. All he could do was gawk at the proud Fuzor and question, " _What_?"

"Ah caught 'im just fer ya!" Quickstrike told the other mech, self-satisfaction practically radiating off of him. "Y'all are always tusslin' about, always got the Maxies or Predacon's ruinin' things for ya, s' now the two of y'all can have a proper talkin'!" 

" _You_...caught... _Depth Charge_?" The crab questioned, staring wide eyed from him to the aforementioned mech, who was almost three times his size, tied up and struggling. " _How_?" Disbelief couldn't even cover the emotions in that utterance. 

"Well, see'in as Tarantulas gets me ta help him out every once in a while, ah get ta know 'bout his new projects! This one was real good! Could copy and imitate any spark frequency and wrangle them Maximals into a trap! Which got me thinkin' of the perfect bot ta test it on! An' it worked!!" He explained excitedly, "If it didn't catch 'im, ah woulda slagged anyone else who got caught, but here he is!" 

That was....unexpectedly conniving for the little Fuzor. Maybe his company was finally rubbing off on him, but the question was still _why_? Why target Depth Charge? "And why would you choose to target Depth Charge?"

He seemed to light up at the question, "Cause ah like ya! An' ah thought if ah could catch him and deliver him to ya, y'all would have more time fer me!" 

"Wait you like me?" Rampage could only shake his head. Everything about this was surreal. Was he dead? Is this what death feels like? 

"Ain't it obvious?" The Fuzor questioned with a tilt of the helm, before shrugging and grabbing his arm. "Don't matter, ah know ya like him, ah'll help y'all, just follow ma lead!" Without another word, he was being led over to the captive third party, who was certainly pissed over the situation. However, before either unsuspecting rival could get a word in, Quickstrike was speaking. "He's mine now, no huntin' him down or nothin'!" 

Depth Charge looked at the small mech and then up to his nemesis, exuding clear confusion. "X, what is going on?" He demanded, glaring at the two mechs. The much larger one only giving a helpful shrug in reply. 

"Yer not talkin' ta him, yer talkin' to me!" Quickstrike said, puffing himself up all big like. "He's mine, ya hear? Ya can't have him no more, ya filthy flounder!" 

"Excuse me?" Depth Charge responded, quirking an optic ridge. He was filled with bewilderment and surprisingly, Rampage could taste a hint of jealousy. Maybe the Fuzor was on the right track. 

"That's right, fins. I'm afraid the game is over." He said, playing along as he leaned in teasingly close to the mech he had known for so long. However, he felt a tug in his servo and looked down. 

"Pick me up." The small mech muttered quietly, waiting for him to comply. With a roll of his optics, he lifted the short mech up to be level with the two much larger mechs. "Thank ya." He said, before turning to the Maximal. "Now, yer gonna do exactly what ah say, alright?" 

The ray still wasn't sure of what to make of the whole situation, but nodded regardless, releasing an annoyed, " _Fine_." 

"Good! Then tell me ah am the most powerful, super strong, really tall, best lookin' bot ya ever darn seen!" He demanded, carefully crossing his arms so he wouldn't disturb the mech holding him up. "And tell Rampage ya like him too!"

"Really?" Depth Charge questioned, bursting out laughing despite himself. "I'm not saying that."

"Then yer not leavin' this here spot till ya do." 

The Fuzor wasn't budging and no amount of staring at his nemesis would receive any answers. So he sighed loudly, "...You...are the most powerful, super strong, _really tall_ , best looking bot that I have ever seen." and with another sigh, "And I like Rampage." 

Quickstrike uncrossed his arms and any intimidation instantly melted from him. "Ah knew it!" He cheered, throwing his arms up and hopping out of his fellow Predacon's hold. "That's just what ah like ta hear! Ya can let him go now Rampage."

The aforementioned mech could only shake his head at his antics before complying. Rampage began untying the very confused Maximal. 

"What was that all about?" Depth Charge questioned, rubbing his wrists once they were free. 

"He wanted to feel powerful... _and_ he's still mad at you for calling him short and weak." Rampage explained, smirking slightly. He still couldn't believe the Fuzor had managed to pull it off. Of course he knew of the plan and promised to be complicit, but he didn't actually think it would happen. 

" _Still_?" The ray said, clearly exasperated. "Can you at least warn me next time?" 

"No." He responded, encircling his arms around the other mech's waist and nuzzling into neck plating. "Makes it less fun."

Depth Charge pushed the cuddly ex-experiment away with a roll of his optics. "Fine. Maybe we'll have to tie _you_ up next time." 

"Ah'll take ya up on that challenge! We'll see who can hold Rampage the longest!" Quickstrike said, before squawking in indignation as he was suddenly picked up by the Maximal and pressed firmly to the mech's hip. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Nope." Depth Charge responded, keeping a secure hold of his little partner, before wrapping an arm around his other partner's shoulder. "Now we're going to do what I want." 


End file.
